Glee Season 5 Episode 2 Series Of Unfortunate Events
by Gleefuljaylen14
Summary: As things get closer to graduation, members of New Directions begin to worry that their future isn't going in the right direction. Meanwhile, Rachel Berry has lost her mojo, but when an unspeakable event happens, will she use it a motivation? Or will she be pushed back right to where she was before? This is the 2nd episode to my Glee Season 5 series. Thanks!


SONGS: "When I Was Your Man/Stay" by Rihanna/Bruno Mars sung by "**_Rachel Berry and Brody Weston_**"

"Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt sung by "_**Marley Rose**_"

OPENING SEQUENCE

VOICE  
Here's what happened last week. Sue  
got her job back at McKinley. Emma  
told Will that she was pregnant.  
Rachel still doesn't know if she  
got the part in Funny Girl yet.  
Kurt is still heartbroken over  
Blaine and Blaine is still  
definitely heart broken over Kurt.  
Ryder still doesn't want to join  
New Directions because of Unique.  
Joe is still devastated over his  
break up with Quinn even thought  
that was so totally two years ago.  
And the Glee Club made a major  
decision and they decided that  
Marley was bringing down their  
image and they wanna kick her out.  
And that's what you missed on GLEE.

INT. RACHEL BERRY'S APARTMENT.

(RACHEL is sitting on her couch. Funny Girl is playing on a  
television. She looks sad, but suddenly turns chipper and  
stands up from the couch. )

RACHEL BERRY (V.O.)  
I can't believe I let one show take  
me out of the game for almost a  
month. I know it's not just any  
show. It's Barbra. It's Funny Girl.  
But did I really expect to land my  
first Broadway audition ever when I  
am still learning to adjust to the  
city life? Things were hard for me.  
I was torn up over the show, torn  
up over Brody... and of course  
there's Finn. But now I'm back to  
old my old self... and not slutty  
almost pregnant Rachel. Determined  
and unique Rachel.

(RACHEL smiles. During her voice over, she has put on her  
exercise clothing. She gets on the elliptical and starts to  
go. She stares at her gold star in front of her. It says  
RACHEL BERRY. )

RACHEL  
I'm back.

GLEE

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(SUE SYLVESTER is walking down the hallway. Students have  
started to notice. They walk away in fear and SUE  
triumphantly smiles. WILL SCHUESTER is walking with SHANNON  
BIESTE. They see SUE and they are shocked. )

SHANNON BIESTE  
Is that-?

WILL SCHUESTER  
It can't be. I... I thought she was  
fired.

BIESTE  
She must be blackmailing Figgins.

WILL  
No. She wouldn't do that. I think  
Sue has finally learned her lesson,  
especially with all the trouble  
she's gotten to over the years.

BIESTE  
But... why is she here? That's the  
question.

WILL  
I guess I'll go find out.

(WILL slowly approaches SUE. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Uh... Sue. Hey.

SUE  
William. It's good to see you  
again. How's life? Still coaching  
that club go wannabes, are you?

WILL  
(Sigh.)  
I see you haven't changed, have  
you?

SUE  
I think the tough, wonderful  
aerobics life has changed me. It's  
made me realize my true calling,  
and that is being here for these  
students. Especially after all the  
fear they went through these last  
few months.

(WILL keeps his voice down. )

WILL  
Do you maybe want to come by my  
apartment tonight? I think we need  
to really... discuss what went  
down.

(WILL leans in close to SUE. )

WILL  
(Whisper.)  
I know you were lying about what  
really happened with that gun. If  
you tell me then... maybe I can  
help?

(SUE softly pushed WILL away. )

SUE  
I appreciate what you're trying to  
do, Will. But... that is the thing  
of the past. I'm back here, I have  
my job, that's all that matters. Do  
me a favor and just... let it go.

(SUE goes past WILL. She places her sun glasses back on her  
face. )

WILL  
Sue?

SUE  
Yes, Will?

WILL  
I'm really glad we're friends now.

(SUE smiles. )

SUE  
Me too, buddy. Me too.

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(SAM and BLAINE are both in the choir room. They are sitting  
around the piano. )

SAM EVANS  
(Finishing a story.)  
That's why Joe's been acting so  
weird!

BLAINE ANDERSON  
That's really odd. I mean, I never  
really talked to Joe that much but  
it's weird he's never told this to  
anyone. Why did he decide to tell  
it to you?

SAM  
I don't know. Because I'm good  
looking and easy to talk too?

(BLAINE laughs.)

SAM (CONT.)  
What? You know it's true...

BLAINE  
The problem with Joe is that we  
never really got the chance to ease  
him into New Directions like you  
guys did to me. Do you remember? He  
was just sort of... thrown in the  
group with no introduction or  
anything.

SAM  
Yeah, I guess that was sort of  
sudden-

BLAINE  
Maybe we should find some way to  
make him more comfortable with us.  
New Directions is supposed to be  
like a family, and how can we be  
like that if we can't all fully  
trust each other?

SAM  
You're so right, Blaine.

BLAINE  
That's why I'm the brains in this  
relationship. You're the beauty,  
I'm the brains...

(BLAINE stops. He realizes what he said and he's upset he  
even said it. )

SAM  
I guess I am the beauty, aren't I?

(SAM shoves BLAINE and leaves the room leaving BLAINE  
laughing. BLAINE'S fear of awkwardness is no longer here. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(MARLEY is at her locker. JAKE approaches her slowly and when  
she sees him she tries to walk away. )

JAKE PUCKERMAN  
Marley, just talk to me-

MARLEY ROSE  
I don't want to talk to you.

JAKE  
I don't even know why you're upset!  
You're getting mad at everyone in  
Glee Club over something that isn't  
even real.

MARLEY  
I listened to you, Kitty, and  
Blaine argue. I know you guys don't  
want me in Glee Club anymore. I  
passed out on stage. I'm sorry. How  
many more times am I going to have  
to apologize before you guys trust  
me again?

JAKE  
You're getting this all wrong,  
Marley, I stood up for you! You...  
You shouldn't even have heard that  
argument in the first place. It was  
stupid and it never should have  
happened.

MARLEY  
That was a really hard time for me.

(MARLEY gets close to crying and JAKE grabs her face in his  
hands. )

JAKE  
I know it was. You are beautiful  
and you were going through some...  
body issues. Everyone goes through  
body issues. I mean, you had a  
right too-

(Wrong choice of words. )

MARLEY  
Why? Because of my mother?

JAKE  
Marley, I didn't mean it like  
that-

MARLEY  
I'm done with this conversation. If  
you don't want me in Glee Club then  
fine. Count me out.

(MARLEY walks off and he begins to cry. )

JAKE  
Marley. Marley!

EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL.

(UNIQUE is walking outside of the school. As she goes down  
the stairs, she is pushed to the ground. She lands on her  
wrists and cries out in pain.)

WADE "UNIQUE" ADAMS  
What is your problem?

JOHN BUX  
Sorry sweetheart, didn't see you  
there? Hope you didn't hurt your  
penis on the way down!

(JOHN and his friends laugh and UNIQUE tries to stand up but  
her wrist is obviously sprained. RYDER walks out of the school  
and sees UNIQUE standing there. He goes through a strong  
internal struggle. Should he help her? Finally, he does what  
he knows he would do all alone. RYDER approaches the guys  
angrily. )

RYDER LYNN  
Hey jerks, why don't you guys just  
leave her alone and walk away? What  
did she ever do to you?

JOHN  
I think you're confusing that thing  
with a woman. It's not a woman.

RYDER  
She is whatever she wants to be!  
Stop bullying her! She's just  
trying to live like everybody else.  
Why are you messing with her?

(JOHN wants to fight back but he can't. )

JOHN  
Come on guys. Leave Ryder to his  
girlfriend.

(The guys walk away laughing and RYDER walks down the stairs. )

RYDER  
Are you alright?

UNIQUE  
I think I hurt my wrist...

(RYDER helps UNIQUE up from the floor. RYDER starts to walk  
away. )

UNIQUE (CONT.)  
Hey, Ryder? Thank you.

RYDER  
No problem.

(RYDER walks away and UNIQUE fights back her tears. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(BLAINE is standing in front of the Glee Club with SAM. After  
TINA is the last to walk into the room. )

BLAINE  
Tina, make sure the door is locked!

TINA COHEN-CHANG  
What's going on?

SAM  
Just sit down, Tina. We'll explain  
everything.

TINA  
What the hell are you two up too  
now?

BLAINE  
Sam and I realized something  
earlier...

SAM  
Have any of you guys noticed  
anything... different about Joe?

(The Club contemplates. )

ARTIE ABRAMS  
Yep. Nothing.

(UNIQUE is wincing in a corner. MARLEY looks over and spots  
her. )

MARLEY  
(Whisper to UNIQUE.)  
Are you okay, Unique?

UNIQUE  
I'm... I'm fine.

MARLEY  
No you're not.

(MARLEY grabs UNIQUE'S wrists. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
Oh my gosh, what happened to you?  
You know you can tell me-

UNIQUE  
I don't want to talk about this  
now, alright? Please.

(MARLEY backs off, worried. )

SAM  
Do you see what the problem is?  
None of us even notice Joe or even  
work to talk to him or understand  
him.

JAKE  
If you haven't noticed, Joe is sort  
of hard to talk too.

TINA  
We've tried to get close to him! At  
least, I have. He doesn't talk.

SAM  
That's why we need to work at  
making him more comfortable.

ARTIE  
The problem isn't us not talking to  
Joe, Sam. The problem is that Joe  
doesn't want to talk to us.

BLAINE  
And why do you think that is,  
Artie?

ARTIE  
I don't know. Maybe he's spiritual  
beliefs get in the way of him  
making friends-

BLAINE  
It shouldn't. I don't let my  
sexuality get in the way of me  
making friends.

ARTIE  
That's different.

BLAINE  
The point is that we all need to  
work harder at making him more  
comfortable.

KITTY WILDE  
Why now, Supergay? We've been with  
the dreaded freak for almost a year  
now...

SAM  
Kitty. Did you even notice that Joe  
cut his dreads?

KITTY  
He did?

JAKE  
When did he do that?

SAM  
My point exactly.

ARTIE  
Fine. We'll try and include Joe  
more.

BLAINE  
Thank you, Artie.

ARTIE  
But how are we supposed to do that?

BLAINE  
Sam and I have a plan

SAM  
A really good plan.

BLAINE  
And it's not going to work unless  
all of us are included.

TINA  
I'm in.

(BLAINE spots UNIQUE grabbing her wrists. )

BLAINE  
Is everything alright Unique?

UNIQUE  
I'm... I'm fine.

BLAINE  
Are you sure?

UNIQUE  
Yeah, I'm all good. Don't worry  
about me.

BLAINE  
(Not believing her at all.)  
Alright...

SAM  
Now. Everyone. Here's what we're  
going to do.

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(JOE HART is walking down the hallway. He is wearing an  
upside down cross on his neck. Very reminiscent of QUINN at  
the beginning of season 3. LAUREN ZIZES spots JOE from  
across the hallway.)

LAUREN ZIZES  
Who's that hottie?

(As JOE walks into the GLEE club, he stops. There is a giant  
sign that says WELCOME JOE. Everyone jumps out and screams  
his name in excitement! Cheers explode.)

JOE HART  
What the heck is going on here?

TINA  
From us to you, Joe, we just wanted  
to officially welcome you into the  
club.

SAM  
We realized that we never really  
gave you an extremely warm welcome.  
Quinn sort of just threw you at us.

JOE  
Wow, guys. I... I don't really know  
what to say.

KITTY  
Just a simple thank you should  
work. Unless you wanna pay me,  
because I'll totally take the  
money.

UNIQUE  
Kitty.

KITTY  
What? I really will accept it.

JOE  
You know what's really amazing?

KITTY  
Us?

JOE  
No. What's amazing is that fact  
that it took you guys almost a year  
to finally realize that I was  
unhappy here in this club.

BLAINE  
Joe-

JOE  
No matter what I tried to do. Pout,  
not speak, disappear for a few  
weeks in school, not one of you  
guys even seemed to notice.  
Remember when Sugar and I left a  
few weeks ago?

JAKE  
I thought you guys had Asian Bird  
Flu.

KITTY  
Thanks again, Tina...

TINA  
It wasn't me! I swear.

JOE  
Sugar was away looking at schools  
in Paris, and I was at a Bible camp  
trying to get the faith back that  
you guys took away from me.

BLAINE  
Wait. Sugar was searching for  
schools in Paris and no one even  
told us? If we had known that then  
maybe we could have prepared and  
found someone to take her spot!

JOE  
Yeah, you could have done that, but  
no. All you guys are worried about  
yourselves. That's it.

MARLEY  
Although I agree with you on most  
aspects, Joe... I don't think they  
were intentionally trying to shut  
you out-

JOE  
That doesn't matter! What matters  
is that they shut me out either  
way!

ARTIE  
We really didn't mean to hurt you,  
Joe. All you had to do was reach  
out-

JOE  
I had to reach out?

(JOE laughs. )

JOE (CONT.)  
That's exactly the problem here. I  
had to reach out, and I tried too.  
But I'm done trying. Not anymore.

SAM  
Dude, we threw you this party!  
We're trying to make everything  
better!

JOE  
A few nice words and a party can't  
make up for what you guys did. I  
was new at this school, okay? I had  
no friends and right when I thought  
I had some you guys had to shoot me  
down again to make me realize that  
I had none. Look, I gotta go.

(JOE walks out leaving the club in silence. )

INT. NYADA DANCE STUDIO.

(RACHEL is dancing in the studio. She is practicing alone,  
and when she doesn't do the right move she falls. No worry  
though. She picks herself up and begins to dance again.  
Suddenly, she hears a voice behind her. )

BRODY WESTON  
I thought you'd be in here.

(RACHEL turns around and spots BRODY. )

RACHEL  
I really don't want to talk to you  
right now. I'm trying to practice  
so if you could just please-

BRODY  
Did you forget? I'm Cassaundra's  
assisstant. Remember? I... I have  
some business to do here so I  
really can't leave.

(RACHEL goes to grab her bag. )

RACHEL  
Fine. Then I guess I'll leave now.

(RACHEL starts to leave but BRODY gently grabs her arm. )

BRODY  
You don't have to do that, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Yes. I do. I have nothing to say to  
you and I'm sure you have nothing  
to say to me...

BRODY  
I actually have a lot to say to  
you. Just give me two minutes. And

if you don't want to talk to me  
after those two minutes then I will  
levae you alone for the rest of the  
year. No contact, no worries,  
nothing.

(RACHEL wants to object but she decides to stay. )

RACHEL  
Fine. Two minutes. That's all  
you're getting.

(BRODY smiles. )

BRODY  
I really miss you, Rachel. A lot. I  
know I lied to you and I know I  
should have let you know who I am  
but... you should know that I did  
what I did because I didn't have a  
choice.

RACHEL  
Everyone has a choice-

BRODY  
I didn't. My parents do not have a  
lot of money. There was no way I  
could afford to stay here without  
doing... that.

RACHEL  
That's really sad, Brody but... you  
lied to me. And I should have never  
got myself involved with a guy like  
you anyway. So are you done?

BRODY  
(Growing angry.)  
So that's it? You're just going  
to... end things like that?

RACHEL  
This was over a long time ago,  
Brody. Goodbye.

(RACHEL walks past BRODY and as she walks down the hallway,  
she begins to sing. )

RACHEL (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**All along it was a fever. A cold **_  
_**sweat, hot headed believer. I threw **_

_**my hands in the air and said "Show **_

_**me something!" If you dare, come a **_  
_**little closer.**_

BRODY AND RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Round and around and around and **_  
_**around we go. Now tell me now tell **_  
_**me now tell me now you know.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**That I should have bought you **_  
_**flowers.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Not really sure how to feel about **_  
_**it.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**And held your hand**_.

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Something in the way you moved. **_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**I should have gave you all my **_  
_**hours.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live **_  
_**without you.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**When I had the chance.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**And it takes me all the way.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**Take you to every party cause all **_  
_**you wanted to do was dance.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**I want you to stay.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**Now my babies dancing. But she's **_  
_**dancing with another man.**_

(Flashback to RACHEL and FINN dancing at prom. RACHEL is hurt  
and begins to cry. )

BRODY AND RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Funny you're the broken one when **_  
_**I'm the only one who needed saving. **_  
_**Cause when you never see the light **_  
_**it's hard to know which one of us **_  
_**is caving.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**I should have bought you flowers. **_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Not really sure how to feel about **_  
_**it.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**And held your hand. **_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Something in the way you moved. **_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**Should have gave you all my hours.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live **_  
_**without you. **_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**When I had the chance.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**And it takes me all the way**_

BRODY AND RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**I want you to stay.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**Take you to every party cause all **_  
_**you wante to do was dance.**_

RACHEL  
(Singing.)  
_**I want you stay.**_

BRODY  
(Singing.)  
_**Now my babies dancing, but she's **_  
_**dancing with another man.**_

(BRODY has been singing in the dance studio. He is trying to  
fight back tears as RACHEL releases hers. )

INT. WILL AND EMMA'S APARTMENT.

(EMMA is sitting on the couch going through magazines. WILL  
walks into the house, excited. )

WILL  
Emma! I have something that I  
wanted to talk to you about.

(WILL walks into the living room and gives EMMA a nice kiss. )

EMMA  
That's perfect, because I wanted to  
talk to you too. I've been going  
through these magazines and I think  
we should paint the babies room  
yellow. I mean, it's the perfect  
gender-neutral color and-

(WILL laughs. )

WILL  
Baby, I love how excited you are  
about this baby. But I have  
something that I want to talk to  
you about our baby.

(EMMA'S face drops. )

EMMA  
Oh my god, you don't want to have  
this baby, do you?

WILL  
Emma-

EMMA  
I mean, it only makes since! Terri  
hurt you so much and it makes since  
why you'd be afraid to have another  
baby!

(WILL kisses her again. )

WILL  
Terri is a thing of the past, Emma,  
and she will always be a thing of  
the past. This baby here, with you,  
is real and it's going to be  
beautiful and perfect and I can't  
wait to spend the rest of my life  
as a family with you and this  
child.

(EMMA smiles. )

WILL (CONT.)  
But, there is something that I  
think we should do. It's best for  
us right now.

EMMA  
What is it?

WILL  
Let's get a new house. This  
apartment... it isn't right for  
this baby. Our finances are better  
then they've ever been now and I  
think it's time we finally treat  
ourselves to something great!

EMMA  
Like a new house.

WILL  
Exactly!

EMMA  
Will... I couldn't agree with you  
more!

(WILL kisses EMMA passionately and the two look at each other  
and laugh and smile. Nothing can bring them down. )

INT. SAM'S HOUSE.

(BLAINE, TINA, and SAM are in SAM'S room. TINA is sitting in  
a chair, BLAINE is on the bed, and SAM is shirtless doing  
pull ups. The two of them are entranced. )

SAM  
(Dropping down.)  
Man, I always forget how much  
better I feel when I work out after  
school.

BLAINE  
(Daydreaming.)  
Me too...

SAM  
What?

BLAINE  
Er... nothing.

(Silence. )

TINA  
Well that was a great plan today,  
guys. Things are so much better  
with Joe.

BLAINE  
There is no time for sarcasm, Tina.  
Today took an obvious unexpected  
turn for the worse.

TINA  
We should have never let Joe join  
New Directions in the first place!  
We should have guessed that he was  
just going to be drama-

BLAINE  
Joe is not drama. He's...  
misunderstood. Like the rest of us  
in Glee Club.

SAM  
(Suddenly getting nervous.)  
I didn't call you guys to my house  
because I wanted to talk to you  
about Joe.

TINA  
Are you in love with Blaine, Sam?

(BLAINE'S eyes go WIDE. He can't believe TINA just said that. )

SAM  
I love Blaine, yes. But as a  
brother only. We've been over this,  
Tina.

TINA  
Whatever. If we're not here to talk  
about Joe then why are we here?

SAM  
I got hired to be a personal  
trainer as soon as this school year  
is over.

(BLAINE and TINA are extremely happy. )

BLAINE  
That's awesome, man! Didn't I tell  
you? You see what amazing things  
can happen when you just have a  
little faith in yourself?

SAM  
That's not all.

TINA  
What is it?

SAM  
(Sigh.)  
I'm a personal trainer for a  
traveling performing circus.  
Basically I'm going to be there to  
help out all the bodybuilder guys  
get into shape. They found out  
about me from a few workout videos  
I posted on Youtube and they really  
want me. Right after graduation I'd  
be gone... to California.

(There is a silence in the room. )

BLAINE  
But... But what about school?

SAM  
College will always be there, and  
I'm not even sure I really want to

go to college anyway. This is such  
a great opportunity and I wanted  
you two to be the first to know.

TINA  
We're proud of you, Sam. We really  
are. I'm gonna miss seeing you here  
in Lima but... you know who will  
definitely be glad to hear that  
you're headed to California?

SAM  
Who?

TINA  
You know her as your on and off  
girlfriend but the rest of us know  
her as Glee Club's original diva.

SAM  
Mercedes?

TINA  
Just a thought.

(TINA gets up and hugs SAM. BLAINE can't say anything. He is  
absolutely broken.)

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(MARLEY is walking down the hall. JAKE rushes to her quickly. )

JAKE  
Marley, can we talk for a quick  
second?

MARLEY  
I don't really feel like talking  
now.

JAKE  
Come on! You can't stay mad at me  
forever!

(MARLEY whips around. )

MARLEY  
Why can't I? Jake, do you realize  
how it feels to be an outsider?

JAKE  
Yes.

MARLEY  
I don't think you do. You go your  
whole day being this bad boy  
pretending that nothing phases you.

JAKE  
Come on, that's not fair. I have  
been the best I can be for you and  
you know that!

MARLEY  
No. I don't know that.

(MARLEY drops her head. Tears fill her eyes. She doesn't know  
what to say. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
I think the best thing for me to do  
now is accept the fact that I'm not  
going to be accepted anywhere I go.  
The sooner I accept that, the  
better off I'll be. I'm sick and  
tired of being hurt, and if we're  
being completely honest you  
Puckerman boys are the Kings of  
pain and misfortune among women.  
It's time for me to move on. Find  
out who I am before I try and tie  
myself down.

JAKE  
So what exactly are you saying?

MARLEY  
We're done.

(JAKE is stunned. MARLEY turns around. A spotlight falls on  
her as she walks through the hallway. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**You don't know my name. You don't **_  
_**know anything about me. I try to **_  
_**play nice. I want to be in your **_  
_**game. The things that you say. You **_  
_**may think I never hear about them. **_  
_**But word travels fast. I'm telling **_  
_**you to your face. I'm standing here **_  
_**behind your back.**_

(MARLEY walks past ARTIE, KITTY, other Glee kids laughing.  
They look happy without her. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**You don't know how it feels to be **_  
_**outside the crowd. You don't know **_  
_**what it's like to be left out. And **_  
_**you don't know how it feels to be **_  
_**your own best friend. One the **_  
_**outside looking in. **_

(MARLEY is in the theater now. She is standing in the middle  
of the stage with a single spotlight. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
**_If you could read my mind, you _**  
**_might see more of me than meets the _**  
**_eye. And you've been all wrong. Now _**  
**_who you think I am. You've never _**  
**_given me a chance._**

(MARLEY spots JAKE sitting alone looking miserable. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**Well I'm tired of staying at home. **_  
_**I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick **_  
_**of wasting all my time. You don't **_  
_**know how it feels to be outside the **_  
_**crowd. You don't know what it's **_  
_**like to be left out. And you don't **_  
_**know how it feels to be your own **_  
_**best friend, on the outside looking **_  
_**in.**_

(MARLEY is back in the theater. Singing her beautiful,  
talented little heart out. )

MARLEY (CONT.)  
(Singing.)  
_**You don't know how it feels to be **_  
_**outside the crowd. You don't know **_  
_**what it's like to be left out, and **_  
_**you don't know how it feels to be **_  
_**your own best friend, on the **_  
_**outside looking in.**_

(MARLEY breaks down in tears. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAY.

(ARTIE is wheeling his way down the hallway. He is suddenly  
stopped when KITTY steps in front of him. )

ARTIE  
Can I help you?

KITTY  
The question should be can I help  
you.

ARTIE  
Excuse me?

KITTY  
Do you really think I forgot about  
how you undressed me with your eyes  
a few weeks ago in that Choir Room?  
I mean, I can't blame you, who  
wouldn't want to undress me with  
their eyes...

ARTIE  
Contrary to your beliefs, Kitty, I  
am in a happy relationship.

(KITTY is caught of gaurd. )

KITTY  
Wait... what?

ARTIE  
Her name is Betty and she happens  
to be Mrs. Pillsbury's niece. I met  
her and Mr. Schue's not-wedding.  
She's nice.

KITTY  
Wait, wait... you're still talking  
to that chic? I thought you just  
humped her and dumped her...

ARTIE  
Betty is a sweet girl and I am very  
happy with her.

(ARTIE wheels past KITTY and she follows him reluctantly. )

KITTY  
Um... I'm sorry, I wasn't done  
talking to you-

ARTIE  
But I was done talking to you, so I  
guess this conversation is over.

(KITTY is so shocked she doesn't even know what to say. )

KITTY  
I'm... I... You will not talk to me  
that way!

ARTIE  
I'm just telling it like it is,  
sister. It sounds like somebody is  
a little bit jealous to me. If you  
wanted to hop aboard that Artie  
Express you could have just asked  
me...

(KITTY jumps in front of ARTIE. )

KITTY  
You think I'm jealous of your  
little wheelchair romance? Please.

ARTIE  
Why do you care so much?

KITTY  
I don't care, I'm just nosy. Duh.

(ARTIE smiles and wheels away, leaving KITTY absolutely,  
completely stunned. )

EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL

(UNIQUE is walking home from school. Her wrist is bothering  
her. She also has a small limp and it seems like she may  
have hurt her ankle in the process. Suddenly, RYDER drives  
up next to her. )

RYDER  
Need a ride?

(UNIQUE smiles, but suddenly stops herself. )

UNIQUE  
I think I'll be fine from here-

RYDER  
Don't be ridiculous. Come on, I'll  
give you a ride home. It's no big  
deal.

(UNIQUE finally gives in. RYDER drives away and the two sit  
in silence for a second. )

UNIQUE  
Why are you being so nice to me? I  
completely destroyed you. You  
didn't have to give me a ride  
home-

RYDER  
You're right. I didn't have to give  
you a ride home... but I wanted  
too. What happened to you today  
wasn't right and I would have stood  
up for anybody who was being  
bullied. So don't go on thinking  
that you're somebody special.

(More silence. )

UNIQUE  
(Soft.)  
I really, truly am sorry, Ryder.  
What I did to you was so wrong and  
I deserve everything that is coming  
to me-

RYDER  
No matter what you did, no one  
deserves to be bullied like that.

UNIQUE  
You're so kind.

(RYDER smiles. )

RYDER  
No I'm not. I'm just a decent human  
being.

(RYDER stops in front of UNIQUE'S house. )

UNIQUE  
Thanks, Ryder.

RYDER  
No problem.

UNIQUE  
If you ever need anything, even if  
I'm your last resort, I'm here for  
you.

RYDER  
I appreciate that.

UNIQUE  
Will you do one more thing for me,  
thought?

RYDER  
What?

UNIQUE  
Think about coming back to Glee. I  
know that you may hate me but... we  
really need your talent. Sugar and  
now almost Joe are gone and we  
could really use your voice. Not  
for me but... for the Club. Just  
think about it.

(UNIQUE gets out the car leaving RYDER alone. He has some  
tough decisions to make. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(WILL walks into the Choir Room and he looks around. There is  
a light murmur in the air. )

WILL  
Anybody seen Joe anywhere?

TINA  
I don't think he came to school  
today. I didn't see him in class.

UNIQUE  
Neither did I.

WILL  
That's weird. Joe is usually so  
good with telling me when he's not  
going to make it to rehearsal-

BLAINE  
Joe may or may not be absent due to  
the fact that we upset him.

(WILL rolls his eyes. )

WILL  
What did you guys do now?

SAM

We all came to the conclusion that  
Joe never really got a warm welcome  
here into New Directions, so we  
threw the dude a pretty awesome  
party and I guess that made him mad  
because he didn't show up today.

WILL  
I didn't even know that Joe was  
unhappy...

ARTIE  
Welcome to the club.

WILL  
Well, there's nothing we can really  
do about it now. We can't really  
just... not rehearse today. We  
don't have enough time. Nationals  
will be here before you know it and  
we need to win!

(Suddenly, RYDER walks in. MARLEY looks him up and down. She  
doesn't know what to do or say. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Ry... Ryder? What are you doing  
here?

RYDER  
I've come to realize that everybody  
makes mistakes. You guys need me,  
and what kind of person would I be  
if I abandoned you when you needed  
me the most?

(WILL smiles. )

JAKE  
Well, it's good to have you back  
buddy.

TINA  
Group hug!

(Everyone stands up quickly to hug RYDER. He is laughing. )

RYDER  
I've missed you guys.

BLAINE  
We missed you too!

RYDER  
We're going to be okay. Don't  
worry. New Directions is going to  
win Nationals and there is nothing,  
and no one, that is going to stand  
in out way!

(UNIQUE gives RYDER a knowing, kind smile and RYDER smiles  
back. )

WILL  
Alright guys, let's get to work!

INT. RACHEL, KURT, AND SANTANA'S APARTMENT.

(KURT HUMMEL is sitting on the couch. RACHEL is sitting in  
front of him. He sighs, and dumps all of his pamplets that  
were on the coffee table in the trashcan. )

RACHEL  
Trust me, Kurt. This was for the  
better.

KURT HUMMEL  
But I like being at the Glee Club  
at NYADA. It's fun, and I get to  
soend more time with Adam-

RACHEL  
You're never going to be able to  
fully embrace thee awesomeness of  
New York if you're mind is stuck  
back in high school. Trust me. You  
will not regret this.

KURT  
(Sigh.)  
I guess you're right.

RACHEL  
I know I'm right.

KURT  
I guess that's been our trouble all  
along, huh? We're both stuck in  
high school. Why is it so hard for  
us to break free?

RACHEL  
Because the people who hold our  
hearts are in high school. And they  
refuse to give them back to us.

(KURT smiles. )

KURT  
You're so poetic, Rachel Berry.

RACHEL  
(Laughing.)  
I try.

KURT  
Fine. If you truly want me to break  
free from the Glee Club at NYADA, I  
will. But that comes with a price:  
you have to let me audition for the  
school musical.

RACHEL  
Of course I'll let you audition for  
the school musical! NYADA is known  
for their school shows, duh!

KURT  
I don't know, I guess I just really  
need to find time to occupy myself  
while I'm here, and getting  
involved in the show might help me  
do that.

RACHEL  
Great idea.

KURT  
(Giggle.)  
And you'll get a kick out of this:  
guess what the show?

RACHEL  
What?

KURT  
Little Shop of Horrors.

(RACHEL jumps up and down. )

RACHEL  
Haven't I always told you that  
you'd make the perfect Seymour?

KURT  
You have, you have...

RACHEL  
Kurt Hummel, you got this one in  
the bag.

INT. CAFETERIA.

(TINA notices JAKE sitting alone in the cafeteria. MARLEY is  
sitting on the opposite side of the room and she smirks.  
TINA COHEN-CHANG loves her some drama. TINA walks over to  
JAKE and sits beside him. )

TINA  
Hey, Jake.

JAKE  
What's up Tina?

TINA  
I just wanted to come over and give  
you some company. I noticed you  
were sitting over here alone so I  
thought I'd chip in and help.

JAKE  
You never just chip in and help.

(TINA pauses. )

TINA  
I used too.

(She snaps out of it. )

TINA (CONT.)  
Okay, the reason I came over here  
was because I wanted to talk to you  
about something...

JAKE  
Alright?

TINA  
Now, I'm sure I'm not the only one  
that noticed you and Marley were  
not speaking-

JAKE  
None of your business, Tina.

TINA  
I know that! Look, I know how much  
you love Marley, and frankly you  
too make a beautiful couple. You  
shouldn't break up just because  
things get difficult. If you really  
love her, you'll fight for her  
heart.

(It's obvious TINA is talking about herself. )

TINA (CONT.)  
So, I have an idea: as you know,  
Prom is coming up.

JAKE  
Ugh, Prom, don't even get me  
started-

TINA  
If you help me campaign to win Prom  
Queen, Marley will see how much you  
truly care and she'll stop thinking  
you're such a badass. Because  
honestly, there's nothing less  
bad-assy than helping a girl win  
Prom Queen.

(JAKE glances over at MARLEY. He really does lover her. )

JAKE  
Alright. I'm in.

(TINA smiles. )

TINA  
Perfect.

INT. THEATER

(ARTIE wheel himself on stage. He looks around and takes in  
the view. He is comfortable there. Suddenly, WILL walks in.  
ARTIE smiles. )

ARTIE  
I've always really liked it here in  
the theater.

WILL  
I know. You've always been so  
comfortable.

ARTIE  
I remember a few years ago I came  
here on stage and sang my little  
heart out after I was depressed  
because the group didn't want to  
ride with me to Sectionals.  
Remember that?

WILL  
"Dancing With Myself." You were  
amazing.

(ARTIE turns towards WILL, confused. _

ARTIE  
How did you know about that number?

WILL  
(Growing embarrassed.)  
I may or may not have been watching  
you.

(ARTIE laughs. )

ARTIE  
Is there something I can do for  
you, Mr. Schue?

WILL  
You know, I actually just wanted to  
come and talk to you, Artie. About  
your future.

ARTIE  
My future?

WILL  
I understand you're attending a  
film school in New York?

ARTIE  
I'll be leaving at the beginning of  
September.

(ARTIE sighs. )

WILL  
What's the matter?

ARTIE  
I don't know. I'm guess I'm just...  
afraid. I talked to my Mom about  
the situation and she was terrified

about me leaving but I guess it's  
just time for the both of us to  
surrender.

WILL  
That's what I wanted to talk to you  
about.

(ARTIE wheels around and looks at WILL. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Emma and I have been discussing  
this for a while... ever since you  
were a Freshman and I think now is  
the perfect time to talk to you  
about it.

ARTIE  
About what?

WILL  
We want you to direct a documentary  
that will travel through the school  
districts across the United States.  
I've been talking with the Lima  
School District about you for a  
while and we agreed that you were  
perfect for the job.

(ARTIE is speechless. )

ARTIE  
I... I don't know what to say.

WILL  
Now, we don't want you to give up  
on school. Not all all. However,  
you doing this documentary will  
give you the popularity and  
credibility to maybe go to a  
college out of state. Out of the  
country! This is such a big  
opportunity for you and Emma and I  
just want you to be the best you  
can be.

(Suddenly, ARTIE begins to cry. )

WILL (CONT.)  
I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset  
you.

ARTIE

No... it's not that, it's just...  
I've never had anyone do something  
like that for me. Ever. Thank you  
so much, Mr. Schue.

WILL  
Of course, Artie.

(WILL then bends down and gives ARTIE a small hug. )

ARTIE  
I'm going to need some time to  
think about this-

WILL  
Of course, of course-

ARTIE  
I'll get back to you soon. I  
just... I need some time.

(ARTIE wheels away and WILL gives a small smile. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(BLAINE is sitting on the piano when SAM walks in with TINA  
quickly. )

BLAINE  
Guys-

SAM  
We found Joe.

(BLAINE stands up. )

BLAINE  
What do you mean?

TINA  
We found out where Joe went.

BLAINE  
And where is that?

TINA  
Joe didn't leave us-

SAM  
His parents sent him away.

(Cut to JOE getting into a car. His parents are yelling at  
him. He is crying. )

BLAINE  
What do you mean they sent him  
away?

TINA  
Joe is going to a  
Christian-cleansing center in North  
Carolina. He'll be gone for the  
rest of the year.

BLAINE  
What?

SAM  
That means we're down another  
member for Nationals. Mr. Schuester  
is not going to like this.

BLAINE  
Could this get any worse? We  
already have that whole Marley  
situation to worry about!

TINA  
Marley situation? What Marley  
situation?

BLAINE  
We'll explain later. Right now, we  
really need to figure out what  
we're going to do. We are not going  
to lose Nationals over something  
like this. We are not giving this  
up without a fight.

SAM  
So what's the plan, dude?

INT. CAFETERIA.

(RYDER walks over to MARLEY and sits beside her. He sees that  
she is alone. )

MARLEY  
I wouldn't do that.

RYDER  
Why not?

MARLEY  
You don't want to be seen sitting  
with me. No one else does.

RYDER  
Okay, what are you talking about?

MARLEY  
Trust me, Ryder. I'm doing you a  
favor. You don't want to be seen  
with me.

(MARLEY starts to cry and RYDER puts his arm around her. )

RYDER  
Hey, hey, don't do that.

MARLEY  
No one in Glee Club wants me there.  
I can feel it. And I don't know if  
it's because I passed out on stage  
or if I'm not talented enought  
but... I just don't know what else  
I can do to convince them that I  
have what it takes to win. They  
just... they hate me.

RYDER  
Marley, you're great. Things are  
just really weird in Glee right  
now. But I promise you, things are  
going to work out.

MARLEY  
How can you promise me that?

(Cut to JAKE watching the two of them. Suddenly, BLAINE, SAM,  
and TINA storm into the cafeteria. There is a speaker on  
SAM'S shoulder. )

BLAINE  
McKinley High! We have a major  
announcement!

SAM  
We need new members for Glee Club-

TINA  
And we know you want to join!

(Slight pause, then laughter. )

DOTTIE CASITORIAN  
Why would anyone want to do that,  
Tina Cohen-Chang!

TINA  
Don't speak to be like that,  
Dottie! You're still my assistant!

DOTTIE  
Not anymore! I quit!

JACOB BEN ISRAEL  
When are you going to understand  
that no one likes Glee Club!

BLAINE  
We know that's not true!

JACOB  
Everyone says it! Ever since  
Brittany left, you guys basically  
lost all the hot factors that you  
had!

(TINA, SAM, and BLAINE hesitate. )

DOTTIE  
Down with Glee!

(Cheers from everyone in the cafeteria. )

TINA  
(To BLAINE.)  
What do we do now?

BLAINE  
I don't know... I wasn't expecting  
this!

SAM  
Do we run?

(Suddenly, the doors open and SUE SYLVESTER walks into the  
room. The cheers stop and everyone looks at her. SUE doesn't  
say anything, but she walks to BLAINE, SAM, and TINA and  
stands in front of them. They're terrified. )

SUE  
You guys looking for new members?

BLAINE  
If... If we don't find any we can't  
compete in Nationals.

(SUE sighs. )

SUE  
You, blonde kid, Asian number one,  
you two are both part of the  
Cheerios now.

SAM  
Wait... what?

TINA  
Again?

SUE  
Come by my office after school to  
get your uniform. Now that some of  
you little freaks are on my squad,  
people will be lining up to join  
your dumb Club. You guys will  
suddenly be popular, and right on  
your way to rightfully lose  
Nationals.

BLAINE  
Why are you doing this?

SUE  
I have decided to change my life.  
I'm back here at this hell-hole and  
I am ready to start my reputation  
here as only slightly  
evil  
Becky!

(Suddenly, BECKY runs in. The rest of the Glee Club members  
are watching this is awe. She hands SUE a box. )

BECKY JACKSON  
Here you go, Coach.

SUE  
These are your official Cheerios  
pins. Put them on your backpacks.

TINA  
I don't know what to say Coach  
Sue-

SUE  
Don't say anything. Why? Because  
you might make me change my mind  
and I just don't care.. Crap, I'm  
already starting to regret this...

(SUE walks away and BLAINE, TINA, and SAM look so confused.  
UNIQUE, RYDER, JAKE, and MARLEY walk up to them. )

JAKE  
What the hell was that?

SAM  
I think we just joined the  
Cheerios.

(RYDER and JAKE laugh. )

RYDER  
You're a Cheerio dude?

JAKE  
You're gonna look so cute in that  
uniform!

SAM  
Enough guys, this is serious.

UNIQUE  
Unique wants to be a Cheerio!

MARLEY  
Why did Sue do that?

TINA  
She's trying to boost our  
popularity status. To help recruit  
members...

JAKE  
Sue is trying to help us...

BLAINE  
Yep. I was right.

RYDER  
Right about what?

BLAINE  
The world is definitely ending.

INT. NYADA DANCE ROOM.

(RACHEL and KURT are both practicing their dancing. They are  
giggling. )

KURT  
Why are you getting so much better  
than me? It's not supposed to be  
that way...

RACHEL  
Practice makes perfect! You know  
that, Kurt.

KURT  
I guess you're right.

(KURT squats down and takes a sip of water and RACHEL sits  
beside him. )

RACHEL  
So... when's your audition for  
Little Shop of Horrors?

KURT  
Next week.

RACHEL  
Ooooh, are you excited? Of course  
you are. This part is yours, I  
already know.

(Pause. )

RACHEL (CONT.)  
Kurt, I was thinking... I've  
basically accepted the fact that  
Funny Girl is over. The part just  
wasn't meant to be mine yet... but  
that doesn't mean that there isn't  
some part that is out there for me.  
You need an Audrey for Little Shop,  
don't you?

KURT  
(Smiling.)  
That would be perfect! Could you  
imagine the two of us in our first  
New York show together!?

RACHEL  
(Laughing.)  
Blaine would come see you and Finn  
would come see me and the two would  
regret ever letting us go.

(KURT laughs. )

KURT  
This is perfect. It's exactly what  
we need. I feel like we finally got  
out groove back, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Me too. Took us long enough.

KURT  
Right?

(Suddenly, SANTANA runs in. )

SANTANA LOPEZ  
Rachel, Kurt!

RACHEL  
Santana? What are you doing here?  
How... How did you get on campus?

SANTANA  
I went through the front door, duh.  
I really am not in the mood for  
your dumb questions, Berry!

RACHEL  
Is something wrong?

SANTANA  
I need you to come with me. Now.

RACHEL  
Why? What's the matter?

SANTANA  
Both of you. Now.

KURT  
Can you please tell us what the  
problem is?

(SANTANA grabs their hands and runs them out. )

EXT. RACHEL, KURT, AND SANTANA'S APARTMENT.

(Cut to RACHEL, KURT, and SANTANA'S face. SANTANA is silent.  
KURT is not speaking. Tears have welled up in RACHEL'S eye.  
The camera cuts to their apartment. It is on fire.)

END OF EPISODE 2 


End file.
